The present invention relates to an electrical switch for vehicle lighting, having an operating part that is mounted in a switch housing so as to be rotatable as well as axially movable.
With conventional electrical turn/pull switches for vehicle lighting, for example, the parking lights and the low beams can be activated by turning a turn/pull switch in successive steps, and the front and rear fog lights are activated by successive stepped movements in an axial direction. The electrical connections for the rotational and for the axial switching functions are established by means of two different switching devices, for example, by a contact slider in the rotational switch function and by additional micro-switches in the axial switch functions.
The invention provides an electrical turn/pull switch that can be economically manufactured and assembled.
According to the invention, an electrical turn/pull switch is provided for controlling operation of lighting in a vehicle. The switch has a switch housing, an actuating member mounted for rotation about a central axis and for axial movement within the switch housing, and a movable contact carrier coupled to the actuating member for joint rotation and relative axial movement. A fixed contact carrier is mounted in the switch housing in a position axially opposite to the movable contact carrier. A first set of movable contacts are mounted on the movable contact carrier and associated with a first set of fixed contacts of the fixed contact carrier. A second set of movable contacts are mounted on the movable contact carrier and associated with a set of radially fixed contacts also mounted on the movable contact carrier in positions radially opposite to corresponding ones of the movable contacts of the second set. At least one cam is provided on the actuating member. The cam is movable axially between a first position disengaged from a corresponding movable contact of the second set and a second position engaged with the movable contact of the second set to deflect the contact radially against a corresponding contact of the set of radially fixed contacts. Since the contact elements integrated on the contact carrier are involved in both switch functions, rotational and axial, it is possible to dispense with the higher expenditures for the production or purchase and assembly of micro-switches that are additionally needed in conventional turn/pull switches for the axial switch function.